


Animals In A Cage

by K0ck1chi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bisexual Female Character, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0ck1chi/pseuds/K0ck1chi
Summary: The life of a girl and her friends in high school plays out, and you as the reader get to see it unfold.The story begins basically towards the end of the year, each chapter beginning and ending in the point of view of a different person. They deserve their story to be told, so listen, as nobody else will.FICTIONAL STORY :)





	1. The Notification

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and before we start.. Firstly, I'd like to mention that this chapter will begin in third person, but it may switch to first person for a short period of time before switching back.. Secondly, I'd like to give a quick little warning for later chapters, not just this one just in case you didn't read the tags. 
> 
> THE TAGS ARE IMPORTANT, as I may forget to mention warnings before chapters.. But for now, I will put up the warnings for this chapter. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> R slur  
> F slur  
> Implied/Mentioned Homophobia  
> Implied/Mentioned Transphobia  
> Homosexual thoughts?

_*click* *click* *click* *click* *click* *click* *click* *click*_

The sound of the keys on the keyboard of the silver MacBook constantly made a _clicking_ sound. Approximately less than a second, another click.. and another.. and another.. and another... It never stopped, never stopped clicking. Not for a single moment.. until suddenly the sound of a discord notification popped up. 

"Hm..?" The girl spoke. She had brown, thin, long hair. At the time, it was approximately 9:30 p.m., and it was a Saturday, more specifically the Saturday of October 21st, 2023. The light on the screen was bright, letting her hazel eyes shine. Not to mention the small cuts that lay on her body, none actually coming from her, but rather her cat as well as burning herself.. She had quite the bad luck. "Ah, a replied message..?" She clicked on the small bubble, going into the server she had just clicked away from the message one of her friends. Someone had replied to one of her previous messages..  
  
 _Hi, I'm Lia, nice to meet you :D_

"..."

_Nice to meet you Lia, I'm Andrea._  
  
They were speaking in the introductions channel, in which the two were later asked to move to general instead. 

_So.. I guess you know Diana too, huh..?  
  
_

_Yeah, we've been friends for a while. I'm actually in her other server._

_  
You mean the dubbing server?_

  
_Yeah, how'd you know?  
  
  
Oh, I'm in that too!  
  
_

_O  
I suppose I must've never noticed you then, huh..  
  
_

_Yeah, I guess not :)_

"Hm.. Lia.. What a fascinating person."

_Oh, well, I've gotta go for the night. Bye~!_

The girl immediately put herself on invisible, muting the server for 24 hours before closing out of discord. She clicked over to open YouTube, where she ended up listening to music. She wasn't sure why she always chose YouTube over Spotify or Pandora, but always did. The next morning, she decided she'd talk to the other person again, maybe become friends, maybe more? Anyway, she turned on the song I duckinf hatw you and turned down her brightness. By the time she checked the time, it showed 10:34 p.m..

"Wow, already so late." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The sound of a song, more specifically her ringtone woke the girl up. Her mother was calling her? Oh... Right... Class.. She rolled her eyes, picked up the phone and spoke.  
  
"Yeah yeah, you got a call from the principal again, didn't you.." She said before her mother could make out a sound.

"Obviously. Why aren't you in class already Andrea? It started an hour ago."

"Slept in. You know how I am, I rarely ever sleep at night."  
  
"Whatever you fag. Get up and head to school, I need to get back to work."  
  


> * * *
> 
> It was Monday morning, the year of 2024. Currently, I was a Sophomore in High school. The names Andrea. My mother never woke me up, and I always got stuck walking there, or being picked up by one of my friends. I mean, my mother couldn't wake me up anyway. I decided to take high school in Colorado, and my mother and I used to live in New Jersey. I wanted to get as far away from family as I could, and she decided to let me. So, currently I'm renting an apartment, and I have a part time job as babysitting and walking dogs, even though I both hate dogs and dislike children. They were both annoying and always got dirty, needed full attention, in which I could never give them if I owned one. So.. when the neighbors offered me money in exchange with babysitting their two children and watching/walking their dog, I took it, put my acting on, and pretended to like the rascals. 
> 
> Of course, I wasn't 2 faced, kind of.. I did take proper care of the kids and dogs, except I did it with pure annoyance and reluctantly.  
>   
> Anyway, we should probably get back into the current events. In case you need to know, I had just gotten on some ripped dark blue jeans as well as I slipped on a plain black shirt, as I was just gonna pop an extra large hoodie over it. I tied my hair into a messy bun and headed out the door. Currently I'm approximately 2 blocks away from my apartment while you were digging into my information. The school's only like 3 blocks away in total, meaning I didn't have to walk much farther. Lucky me, I guess.. 

* * *

  
Her best friend, River, as they liked to call the boy was currently standing at Andrea's side. They were best friends, and he usually caught up with her on her way to school whenever his mother was too busy to drop him off. He was wearing grey sweatpants as well as a white crop top that had nets on the sleeves. Now, you may be wondering, why is a _male_ wearing a crop top? Well, he's a trans male, and his mother and sister always judged him for wearing such boyish clothes. Original he was born female, and so his transphobic family always judged him. But.. that's besides the point.  
  
The two continued on their way, eventually making it to their first class, which they luckily had together. **Math**. Worst class to have first when you're exhausted from the night before, but they always managed. After what felt for forever, class ended and the two had a five minute break between their next class and now. They strayed from each other at this point, not having the same classes, and also having completely different places to be at.   
  
With 3 minutes left, Andrea was nearly at her next class, but decided to wait at the stairway a little farther from it. Loitering around the classes was odd, and to others it made you feel like the teacher's pet or something. Currently, she was just waiting, not really caring what was going on until her hood was lightly tugged on. As she was pulled under the stair way, a face met hers.. warm but slightly chapped lips crashed against hers.  
  
"Mm.." A slight moan had escaped Andrea as the one in front of her had completely surprised her. The kiss drowned out the sounds of the rest of the school.. It made the two feel like they were alone.. and it felt like it was going on forever, and yet it was over just as it had started, their lips departing. With that, Andrea had slightly panted before catching her breath and steadying it. "Hah... Hey babe."


	2. A Great Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we take it upon ourselves to visit a new perspective, more importantly the third perspective once again.. and a special.. unknown perspective.
> 
> Now, I will be making some changes to the previous chapter, so if you read it when it first came out, it's probably slightly different now, as I may have added more detail, as well fixed up the time line and a few other things.
> 
> This chapter will begin exactly where we left off, so you aren't confused. Enjoy~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't really and necessarily triggering topics, but I'll put a warning anyway.
> 
> Warning: 
> 
> Being touched without consent. 
> 
> Really bad chapter 😭
> 
> Anyway, sorry this was so short. I couldn't really think of a lot for this particular chapter.

"Hah... Hey babe." Andrea spoke.

"Hi~" The girl replied, clearly eager for the girl in front of her, "How long do you have until your next class...~"

"Probably a minute.. W-Why.." Andrea said as the girl was palming her lower region, attempting to get a reaction.

Quick heads up, the girl that was currently with Andrea was a complete tease, always grabbing the other's attention with little respect for her own busy schedule, and with little to no care for the other at all. She was completely acting, and Andrea knew this.. however Andrea was touch starved, and felt like she needed the other.. to fill the emptiness of her broken heart.

"Do you think we could... y'know..~"

"Ah~ h-Mm..~" Andrea accidentally slipped out sounds, before immediately covering her mouth, and slightly pushing the other away.. "N-not right now. I can't afford to be distracted."

"Boo~.. You're no fun, bunny~" Andrea was about to reply to the girl with a polite apology before suddenly..  
  
*RING*

"Ah- the school bell. I gotta go, maybe later Iris." Iris had blonde hair, cliche right? She wore a beige turtleneck as well as light blue jeans, with black heals. It was such a boring outfit, and yet she always stood out to the crowd. In fact, Iris was the popular girl, which probably isn't nearly as surprising as it may sound. Men would swarm her through the day, and yet, whenever she scored free time, she'd always make out with random girls in the school, so you never knew who was truly dating her.

"Awh~" Before Andrea could turn around to leave Iris pulled her into a forced kiss.. "I don't wanna.. I wanna do this right here.. right now..~"

"I--"

"HEY!" A sudden loud, unfamiliar voice rung, forcing Iris off of Andrea, "Didn't you hear the poor girl? She said no. She has class, go somewhere else you ass." The girl yanked onto Iris and shoved her, basically forcing her to walk away.

"..." Andrea didn't protest, and so Iris left with a loud growl.

The girl in front of her had fairly short hair, you could mistake her for a male at first, but when you got to look at her small face.. it was very clear what gender she was.

~~**Perspective Change...** ~~

~~**Perspective:** ~~ **Andrea...**

The girl in front of me had short.. possibly black hair. At first, you could mistake her as a male, but her face was so small.. So feminine.. you could tell she wasn't male. But, with her clear choice of make up for the day.. Probably a goth. Not to mention, she was wearing black.. Black ripped jeans.. Black crop top with nets.. but there was a skull in the middle.. She was stunning, almost breath-taking as one would say.   
  
My face felt slightly warm as I was staring at her... _SHIT- I'm probably blushing-_ I immediately turned my head and walked to my class.. The girl went to say something, but I probably didn't give her the chance.. I mean.. if I stayed any longer, I'd be late for class AND cheating on Iris.. and I couldn't do that to her.. As much as bitch she is, I'm not the cheating type, no matter how beautiful the girl.   
  
  


* * *

**Time.. 3:25 p.m.**

Gosh.. Why did school feel even longer than it is on a normal day.. My mouth opened, and a long yawn existed it. I was currently standing at the gate of the school.. Hm.. I had $4.35 in my pocket, enough to get some dinner for the night.. Of course, I have more money, but I only take about 20 bucks or less for lunch and dinner whenever I'm not home.. And today I had lost some money when Iris was basically fucking molesting me under the stairway. Knowing her, she probably stole some. 

I was heading towards the corner store about a block away from my home. It'd be pretty cheap. Maybe I could even-

_Someone's watching me...?_

I immediately stopped walking..I turned my back and the girl from before was right there, following me. She didn't look like she was going to cause harm, but rather like she was interested in talking.  
  
"Do you need something?" I asked politely, or attempted to make it seem polite.  
  
"Ah- um.. Sorry, I just wanted to see if we could talk. I never properly introduced myself."

"Okay..." I let her catch up to me, and then continued walking.   
  
"Firstly, my name's Lia." ... Lia...? The name caught me off guard, however I made no attempt to show it. 

  
"Nice to meet you.. I'm Andrea."

"Well, where are you headed off to?" A slight, but sincere smile escaped her before she immediately straightened it out again.. _So the tough girl she comes off as an act.. What a softie._ I ended up accidentally chuckling, making her look at me with a more serious and confused look than anything.

"Oh- um.. I'm just heading to the corner store just up the block here. Why do you ask?" She was quiet for a moment, almost _hesitant_ to speak. But when she finally went to say something, it was such a boring answer..  
  
"No particular reason."  
  
"Mhm.."

The conversation died for what felt like 30 minutes, when in reality it was probably like 2 minutes. By now, we were outside the store. I headed in, she stayed behind to wait for me.. or so I thought. When I got up to the man at the register, I ordered my regular, a bacon egg and cheese with ketchup sandwich. I paid and left. My shoes clacking on the floor. As I exited through the loud door, I noticed Lia was gone. 

"Meh.." I don't really care. I'd much rather just continue on with my day.. And so I did.

* * *

**~~Perspective Change..  
  
  
Perspective... Third Person.  
  
  
  
~~ **

Andrea was now sitting on her bed, eating her sandwich. She was watching Danganronpa. Of course, she couldn't watch Danganronpa 2 or V3, as those were ONLY games, and not a technical anime version.. She had seen Danganronpa so many times.. Spending weeks on end just rewatching it over and over, until eventually she remembered every single line of every single episode..   
  
Suddenly her phone rang.. _Discord._  
  
 _She opened her laptop to see that her online friend whom she met about a year ago had messaged her.. Lia_. Just a few months ago they lost contact, and Lia had disappeared from discord all together, never being online, having left all of their servers etc. And now.. suddenly, here she was.. She opened the dm and decided to read it.  
  
 _Hey, I know you probably already forgot about me. But, I'm back~!_

_Andrea: Ah, hey Lia.  
_ _How have you been lately?  
  
_ _Lia: Decent. Also, sorry for totally ghosting everyone a while back. I was dealing with a crisis of sorts._  
 _What about you?  
  
_ _Andrea: I've been okay. And.. it's totally fine. I don't mind. Hope the crisis has been figured out and resolved <3  
  
_ _Lia: It sort of has. Thanks <3  
  
_Lia was a pretty open minded, but secretive person. You could never truly find out how the other was feeling, as they never described how they were feeling with words. They never said they were sad, happy, great, etc. It was always 'decent' or 'okay' or 'fine'. Of course, Andrea didn't mind the emotionless reactions, as it led her to attempt to want to figure how to spark a reaction.  
  
 _Andrea: Hey, since we haven't done it in a while.. I'd like to hear your voice again.. if it's not too much to ask for?  
  
_ _Lia: I'd rather not. Maybe another time. Parents are arguing. Apologies._  
  
 _Andrea: No no, it's alright. Well, I'm free any time this week or the next before I have to go live with my dad in Nebraska for the summer. So, if you can find a time where we can talk in between those dates, it'd be splendid.  
  
_ _Lia: Why do you always use that word..?  
  
_ _Andrea: What word?  
  
_ _Lia: 'Splendid'. It's so old fashion._  
  
 _Andrea: Oh.. pFFt- Yeah, I guess it is._  
  
 _Lia: I met this girl earlier. Wanna hear?_  
  
 _Andrea: Sure thing._  
  
 _Lia: Alright, well she was about 5'4, basically an inch shorter than me. There was this really obnoxious 5'3 girl practically robbing and molesting her under the  
stairway. I got her to go away, and we ended up walking to the corner store pretty close to my house, which must've been a coincidence. I would've waited   
until she got back, but I got a message from my parents to go home, so I couldn't.  
  
_"Would you look at that.. It really is her."  
  
 _Andrea: Wow... Sounds terrible. I hope she's okay.  
_  
 _Lia: Well, she should be fine for now. I'll see what I can do to get her out of whatever this relationship between the girl is.  
_ _Oh. I got to go, talk to you later! Love you <3  
  
  
_ _Andrea: Yeah you do that. Love you too :)  
  
  
_ With that, Andrea's heart began to flutter slightly, clearly butterflies in her stomach. It was almost 11 o'clock, and Andrea wanted to be wide awake for whatever was to come the next day, so she took some Night Quill with some water and headed off to bed, even if they probably wouldn't work and she'd be up thinking of Lia all night..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and expect changes to the chapters more often. I do like to experiment a lot. Also, if you have any suggestions for books/fanfictions or AUs you'd like for me to write on this app, do tell, and I'll see what I can do. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, fun fact, while reading the chapters, you'll probably see different time lines, but I'll make sure to let you know what day/time it is so you aren't confused. I decided to reflect on memories throughout the chapters, which is why they're like that in the first place, if you wanted to know.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
